The Bloody Card Game
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: When Hearts is invaded by Diamonds as part of their world domination plan, it's up to Ryuko and Senketsu, as Spades' rulers and close allies of Hearts, to stop them. However, no one had been able to stop the powerful Diamond monarchy before. Cardverse AU and possible Ryuketsu.


**_Disclaimer: Kill La Kill does not belong to me, no matter how much I wish it to be. I am on the lookout for some merchandise though :3_**

* * *

_**Diamond mobilizes army in preparation to invade Hearts.**_

_[A picture is shown with vast rows of people wearing gray clothing with a large diamond on it. In the background is four people elegantly dressed standing on a high platform, overlooking the rows of soldiers.]_

_According to Queen of Diamonds Ragyo Kiryuin; King of Diamonds Jenketsu Kiryuin recently gave orders to Ace of Diamonds Rui Harime to prepare for an invasion of Hearts, the first step in the Kiryuin plan for total domination. King of Clovers Ira Gamagoori and Queen of Clovers Nonon Jakuzure had already agreed and ordered Ace of Clovers Uzu Sanageyama to prepare for support of Diamond's invasion of Hearts. Jack of Clovers Houka Inumuta and Jack of Diamonds Rei Hoomaru had teamed up to come up with an effective strategy in a rapid conquest of Hearts._

_King of Hearts Barazo Mankanshoku and Queen of Hearts Sukuyo Mankanshoku had decided to stay and fight the invaders alongside their son, Ace of Hearts Mataro Mankanshoku undercover. Jack of Hearts Mako Mankanshoku had fled to the Kingdom of Spades to avoid capture by Diamonds army, who promised to execute the Hearts court. Lucky, King of Spades Senketsu Matoi and Queen of Spades Ryuko Matoi welcomed Jack Mako Mankanshoku to their Kingdom with open hands. It is currently unknown if the Spades kingdom will take action to deal with the threat of Diamonds invasion of Hearts, their closest ally, but they are most likely to help defend Hearts against the invaders as in the condition of their alliance. _

_[The article is concluded with a political drawing of Queen Ragyo drawn as an octopus with tentacles wrapped tightly around a diamond, some wrapped around a clover, and the rest reaching for a heart. A spade had been drawn as spear pointing at the octopus, with the question of 'Will they stop Imperial Diamonds from conquering the world?' written next to the makeshift spear.]_

Senketsu, the navy blue haired orange and yellow eyed King of Spades, lowered the newspaper thrust in his face by his partner, Ryuko. "Yes, I see it. Your point is?" he asked her.

The black haired blue eyed Queen of Spades huffed, "For a newspaper, this is fairly accurate, I'd say. Though they are missing one critical piece of information- Mako came to us begging for help. We're giving her shelter here until we can fully assemble the army and take back Hearts. Right Senketsu?"

"Yes, that's completely right."

Ryuko slammed the newspaper on the table, "With this undercover newspaper we can gain an inside scoop on Diamonds strategy. This is important, thank goodness Mako brought it with her. Thanks again Mako!"

Mako looked up from where she was stuffing her face with high quality food the maids made for her, "Yeah, no problem! Anything for you Ryuko! You're the only one who can help my family and our kingdom! I'll do anything in my power to help and support you, I'll even go to war alongside you!

Ryuko turned to Senketsu, "See? We have the Hearts's full support. We should strike at Diamonds while they are still weak and invade them after we liberate Hearts."

Senketsu sighed, "Ryuko, I know you are pumped up to go to war, but please let Tsumugu Kinagase come up with an effective strategy. Diamonds will be harder to take down."

"That Ace can't even come up with an effective strategy to save his life. Let's just go and kick some ass when we meet them on Hearts border," Ryuko huffed.

"Charging into battle with no set plan is not only reckless, but also extremely dangerous," Senketsu warned.

Ryuko slung her arm around Senketsu, "Aww common Senketsu! That's why I have you - to come up with strategies in the heat of battles!"

"Aikuro Mikisugi I know you're there," Senketsu sighed and spun around facing the newcomer.

Standing in the doorway was a blue haired

"I swear to god if you strip I'm kicking you out of here," Ryuko threatened.

"Alright alright, no striping. Anyways have you two decided on what action to take?"

"We shall prepare to meet Diamonds on the border of Hearts. Isn't that right Senketsu?"

The male in question nodded a bit hesitant for Ryuko's taste, "Sure. We'll come up with an effective strategy when we get there."

"Excellent!" Ryuko agreed, looking pleased at Senketsu's compromise, "Jack, follow those orders. Prepare the troops, but don't let anyone else know. This is going to be a surprise attack."

Aikuro nodded, "As you wish, my lady."

Aikuro left the room and walked towards the door leading outside. Soon he was joined by Tsumugu, the black haired blue eyed Ace.

"Queen Ryuko wants some troops to be prepared for a surprise defense of Hearts. Do as the Queen asks."

"And the King?"

"He's in agreement with her."

"Queen Ryuko is getting too much political power. The previous Queen, my sister, didn't even have half the power she does."

"You know King Isshin wanted his daughter to have more power than the queens are usually allowed. He wanted Ryuko and Senketsu to function as a pair, not Senketsu as the leading force."

The raven stayed silent, knowing full well that Aikuro was correct. "Very well then, I'll prepare the troops."

"Oh and do it subtly. We don't want the media to be all over us."

Tsumugu nodded and waved his hand, "Whatever you say."

The raven walked away to carry out his orders, still skeptical of royal pair, but he will continue to be loyal to the pair as his oath to royals required of him and as his sister's last request of him. Once he reached to the stables outside he mounted his horse, a dark grey coated chocolate eyed beauty. He rode the stallion to were the troops were practicing and bellowed, "Troop 145 through Troop 149! Prepare for the defending of the Hearts kingdom! There will be no slacking off, we will leave as soon as possible!" The blue-eyed male watched as the selected troops stopped their training and carried his orders out, packing vehicles that were brought in for battle.

The sound of horse hooves approaching alerted the blue-eyed male into turning around and watched as a blue roan approach him.

"Tsumugu I see you carried out your orders," Aikuro observed.

"I did. Tell the King and Queen that we are preparing to defend Hearts."

"Will do." Aikuro rode away in the direction of the castle, to tell the royal pair of the progress of their new mission. Once he arrived at the castle, he dismounted his horse and walked in the castle and into the throne room, keeping his head bowed and he keeled onto the floor, "You highness, the troops are preparing as you asked.

"Get up," Ryuko demanded. When the blue-haired man obeyed she continued, "That's good. Senketsu, let's prepare for battle too."

Senketsu nodded and followed Ryuko out of the room, knowing that she will not back down from Diamonds, no matter what. He'll just take it upon himself to defend her against whatever the world decide to throw at them. After all, he would rather die than see her get hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Oh mi gosh! I'm like so in love with Kill La Kill, it's one of my new favorite animes! I decided to celebrate my new obsession by writing some fics yay! For the purposes of this fic, Senketsu and Jenketsu are both humans and their appearances will be described later. As for their last names, I gave them the names of their creators out of convenience, but how they acquired the names will be explained later. So the pairing here will probably be Ryukentsu but I'm not entirely sure. This fic can stand without romance, but if you want some, then just tell meh and I'll be happy to provide you with some sappy romance between Senketsu and Ryuko. (I'm sure I'll probably end this fic with tragedy though :3). Also I hope you liked the first chapter and please tell me what you thought of it. Any comments are appreciated, even criticism and be sure to stay tuned for some more later! Have a great day/night and hope to see you later!**

**P.S: It just occurred to me that people may not know what AU this is so I'll explain. This is cardverse where a region/ the world is split into four kingdoms - Spades, Clover, Hearts, and Diamonds. In charge of these kingdoms are a King, Queen, Jack, and if the writer wants, an ace. I prefer to include the Ace because they are apart of a deck of cards too. Usually the king holds the most power and is in charge of foreign affairs. The queen is in charge of domestic affairs and holds less power than the king. The jack is usually the adviser to the kings, obviously giving advice to the king. Finally the ace is in charge of commanding the army. Please note that this is based on my memory of what I read from other fics so if there is any inaccuracies please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP. **


End file.
